The New Kid
by BlooberriXX
Summary: Zach's the new kid. And Cammie is the girl nobody notices. Everybody is normal, no spies. Rated T for Language. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Where are my boots? I just wore them to school. They have to be here. Found them. Stupid Grant, stuck them behind the washer.  
"Camieeeeeee!"  
I hear Bex yelling for me, as I walk out my house, and to her car. It was kinda chilly, but I should be fine.  
"I'm here! I'm here! Calm down." I say.  
"Well, now we're gonna be late for the game!" Macey glares at me.  
"We're not even going to our school's game! So it's not like you can see your boyfriends play! I don't see why missing a few minutes of the game is such a big deal…" I retort. We weren't even watching our school play. It was two other schools in our district. And since we all wanted an excuse to hang out, we decided to go. Grant and Nick were on the football team, but the team they were supposed to play today couldn't play for some reason, so they could come with us.  
"It's so she can see Nick." Bex smirks.  
"And so the "British Bombshell" can see Grant." Macey says. Bex glares at Macey.  
"Guys calm down. You both are desperate to see your boyfriends. Deal. And Bex, start driving, the light turned green." That's our Lizzie. The only calm one, who somehow stays away from fighting.

We reach school 10 minutes later.  
"Hey Cam, have you seen the new guy? He is so HOT. He transferred at the beginning of the year so you should know him." Macey says.  
"I have. He _is _cute." Bex says.  
"I haven't, I've heard of him though. Everybody says he's super cute." I reply.  
"Oh. Bummer. I don't know his name though, do you Bex?" Macey asks.  
"I think it's Zach, but I'm not sure. We can ask Grant or Nick, I heard he plays football, so they probably know each other." Bex answers.  
"Okay," Macey says, "I see Grant, Nick, and Jonas. They're on the top bleachers, on the right. Let's go."  
A cold gust of wind suddenly hits me, and I regret not bringing a thicker jacket. We walk to the top of the stairs and sit down next to the boys.  
"Hey Boys!" Macey sings, sitting next to Nick.  
"Hey girls." Grant says, pulling Bex down next to him. Liz goes and sits next to Jonas. They both like each other, but they're both in denial. Sigh. Nerd love. I go and sit in between Mace and Bex, I don't have boyfriend, so I just gag at them.

"Well, I'm freezing. I'm gonna walk around, hopefully I'll warm up then. And if that doesn't work, I'm getting another cup of hot chocolate." I announce. Grant was making out with Bex, Nick and Macey were also making out, and Jonas and Liz were cuddling since Lizzie was freaking her butt of. I keep waving at friends until I can't see them anymore, while walking to the other end of the bleachers.  
I start my way down the stairs, when I bang into someone. I fall, and land on my butt.  
"Oh shit! Sorry. I didn't see you. You okay?"  
I look up. It's the new kid. And my friends were right, he's even cuter up close. Especially with those green eyes, and that perfectly messed up hair, and those- That's's when I realize he's waiting for an answer.  
"Oh! Yeah. I'm Fine." But when I try to get up, it's not that easy. Somehow I managed to do something to my ankle and every time I move, pain shoots through my leg. I try again…and again. Still no progress.  
"Here, let me help." Green eyes says, he grabs my waist and sets me down on the bleachers.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem. How's your ankle?"  
"I probably just sprained it. No big deal."  
"But you can't walk." He asks, well, more like states.  
"But I can't walk." I repeat.  
"Did you just move here? I lived here my entire life, and I don't remember ever seeing you." I ask.  
"Yeah. Last June. So I'm the new guy..." He says. ITS HIM. THE NEW GUY. Macey and Bex were right, he's hot.  
"Your friends here?" He asks.  
"Yeah, but they're with their boyfriends and stuff. So I don't really want to bother their couple time…" I sigh.  
"Well. I'm new, so I don't know anyone here. You mind hanging out with me?" He smirked.  
I looked at him, he was really hot, and seemed really nice, and he was really hot. So why not?  
"That's fine." I start shivering, and curse myself for the millionth time for not bringing a thicker jacket.  
Green eyes (whose name I'm pretty sure is Zach) notices, and starts taking his jacket of. "Here," he says handing it to me.  
"No, it's fine. I'll be fine." Of course mother nature hates me, and decides to blow a gust of wind. So not helping.  
"You need it more than I do." He laughs, then makes a puppy dog face. Which is totally unfair. "Please?"  
"Fine." I take the jacket, and put it on. It smells good.  
"So, I'm gonna get some hot chocolate, want some?" Green eyes/Zach asks.  
"Um…yeah. I have money here…somewhere." I dig through my pockets.  
"No need. My treat. Or apology, for you ankle." He smirks and get up, "Oh by the way, my names Zach." Knew it!  
"Thanks, and I'm Cammie." I smile.

**This is my first story, Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks." I say, taking the cup.  
"Zach?" Grant asks.  
"Yeah. Hey Grant, Nick." Zach says. The two boys do the weird head nod thing.  
Lizzie looked confused, and Nick must have noticed, "We're all on the football team, so we know each other."  
We all nod.  
Insert awkward silence. Then Bex coughs.  
"Guys this is Zach, he transferred here at the beginning of the year." I say.  
A chorus oh Hi's Hello's follow. Then Macey looks at me and mouths, "That's him! Told you he was hot." Then she winks. That's not good…  
"Zach, This is Bex, Macey, and Liz. And that's Jonas," I say pointing everyone out, "You already know Nick and the idiot, Grant."  
"Hey Guys," Zach says, also doing the head nod thing.  
"So you guys lived here you whole life?" Zach asks.  
"Yeah. Born and grew up here." Liz says.  
"So I'm guessing you guys have known each other for a long time?" Zach asks.  
"Yeah we have. We've been friends since forever, we live on the same street, our parents are best friends, therefore we're best friends. Except for Cams and Grant. They're twins. Pretty self explanatory," Bex explains, "Macey is going out with Nick. Jonas and Lizzie are "just friends", but they're just in denial. And I'm with "the idiot" Grant." Liz and Jonas glare at Bex. She ignores them.  
"Cool. And Cammie…?" Zach asks.  
"No boyfriend." I reply.  
Macey winks at Zach, "She's single, and ready to mingle!" I groan. I have had enough Macey match making. Zach laughed.  
That's when Grant notices my ankle is propped up.  
"Cam, whatcha do to your ankle this time? To many ballerina turns?" Grants teases.  
"Number one, I don't take ballet, I take jazz. Number two, I fell because I bumped into someone." I retort.  
"And she can't really walk…" Zach adds.  
"That's no surprise." Grants says, laughing. I'm really klutzy, so I have injured myself on multiple occasions. I glare at him. He glares back. Our little sibling glare fest continues, until Jonas snaps his fingers in front our faces, and Macey yells at us to grow up.  
"So…you play any sports except football, Zach?" Jonas asks.  
"Basketball," Zach answers.  
"Me and Grant play basketball too. Jonas is our nerd. He does math team and BPA." Nick says.  
"Cool. What about you guys?" Zach asks, looking at Me, Bex, Mace, and Lizzie.  
"Me and Cammie are in swimming, I play softball too, Cammie and Macey are on the dance team, and Lizzie here is on math team and BPA. Nerd love." Bex sings.  
We kept talking for another hour or so, and then we realized the game was over.  
"Hey guys," Mace says, "The games over, we won by the way, and we need to go."  
"Can you girls give us a ride?" Nick asks, "Josh dropped us of, he told us he'd drop us off, but it looks like he and DeeDee left early to go make out."  
"That ass. He thinks he can get away with anything. If I lose my temper one of these days, I'll beat that bloody idiot's ass, and make sure his pretty boy face ca—" I cut Bex off.  
"Bex, calm down." I say. Bex can be very scary when angry.  
Josh was my ex. Long story short, it didn't work out. At all. And now all my friends hate him.  
"Anyways, can we have a ride?" Nick repeats.  
"Sorry babe. We brought Bex's car. We don't have enough space." Macey says.  
"I can give you guys a ride," Zach steps in, "I don't mind."  
"You sure man?" Jonas asks.  
"Its fine." Zach replies.  
"Alright, then we're good. Boys, you go in Zach's car. And us girls, will go in mine. Then we meet up at the twin's house, okay?" Macey asks.  
"The twin's house?" Zach asks.  
"That's what we call my house. Cause me and Grant are twins." I say.  
"Yeah. Everybody usually comes over on Friday nights. It's tradition." Grant adds, "You could come if you want, right Cammie? Me and Nick have known you for a few months, so you're not a stranger."  
"Sure." I say.  
"You sure?" Zach asks. We all nod.  
"Then I'll come too," Zach says, "We should get going."  
We looked around realized the whole stadium was practically empty.  
"We should," Bex says, then looks at me, "I'll bring the get the car, and bring closer, so you don't have to walk. Grant, come with me."  
"Why? You and Grant need some alone time? Maybe in the backseat of you car?" Nick smirks, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Hey! That's my brother and my best friend! Don't need that mental picture. Ugh." I yell.  
Nick laughs, and Bex just rolls her eyes, grabs Grants, and starts walking towards the parking lot.  
"We should start walking. It might take some time with your ankle Cam," Liz says.  
So I grab her arm, and get up. Now for the hard task of actually walking. I try jumping, it doesn't work, and walking with a limp just makes it worse. And I'm not even going to consider sliding.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick and Macey are already ahead, and it looks like they're making out. Liz is too small to help me. And Jonas is too busy making sure Liz doesn't catch pneumonia. I'm screwed.  
That's when Macey turns around.  
"Can't walk Cam?" She says with a sly smile. I don't know where this is going, but someone save me.  
"No…?" It comes out more like a question.  
Macey winks at me then looks a Zach, "Carry her. Otherwise we're gonna be here forever."  
Liz starts giggling, Jonas and Nick just smile and shake their head, they all knew this was coming. And to think I though Lizzie was innocent…  
Zack just smirks. I try to hide my red face. It doesn't work. Which Zach finds amusing, and makes him smirk even more. Damn that stupid hot smirk. Hot!? Stop it Cammie. He's just another guy Cammie. Just another guy.  
My mental argument is stopped by Zach.  
"Ready to go Cammie?" he asks, I nod. He lifts me up, and all of a sudden, he's carrying me. Bridal style. By now my face is probably a bright tomato red. Great.  
Jonas starts laughing, I glare at him, and Liz slaps him for me. But I still hate her.  
A gust of wind hits my face, and I burry my face in Zach's chest. He smells good. Like really good.  
I realize Zach was probably smirking and I thinking I was crazy or something, so I abruptly pull myself away. He's smirking. Stupid smirk.  
We reach the car, Bex starts whistling, which isn't really helping me or Grant. Grant looks kinda pissed at Zach.  
"Chill brother. He's not gonna rape me. I just couldn't walk. At all." I tell him, "No need to scare off the entire male population."  
Grant calms down. He can be a little over protective at times, but if I tell him to back off, he leaves me alone. I think he considers it his job as my older brother. And he's older by 9 minutes. Zach sets me down in the car, and then smirks. I resist the urge to glare at him, and instead concentrate on my foot.  
"C'mon Goode, time to go. And Bex, Mace, don't stop at the mall or something. Cam's got the house keys. I left mine at home. So please, no stops. Okay?" Grants says, glaring at us. The thing is, we might have left the boys freezing at our front door a couple weeks ago. But you can't blame us, those boys were idiots for not realizing they couldn't have gone to Nick or Jonas's house.  
The boys turn around to get into Zach car. Macey and Bex look at me with an evil smile, and I groan. Time for Macey and Bex's interrogation.

"So Cams…do you like him?" Macey asks.  
"He's cute I guess, but I've barely know him for a couple hours, so no." I say.  
"But you think he's cute?" Bex asks.  
"Yeah, but so do all the girls in our grade." I state.  
"Well. I think Zach like Cammieeeee!" Macey sings.  
"Macey let's be real. Tina Walters goes to our school. He'd much rather go for her. I'm just Cameron Morgan. The girl next door." I sigh. It was true. I wasn't model pretty like Macy, with her ice blue eyes, pitch black hair, and model figure. Or an Egyptian goddess like Bex, with her gorgeous brown hair, and out-going attitude. And I definitely wasn't, a southern belle like Liz, with her light blonde hair and petite figure. I had blue eyes, blonde hair with some caramel highlights, and never stood out. I was like a chameleon. I always blended in. The only reason people knew me was because of my brother, and my friends. Sure, I was captain of the school dance team, and swim team but no one cared. I was invisible.  
Macey looks at me annoyed, "Cammie. Tina is a slut. She wears clothes that reveal too much of her boobs, which also have been pushed up to the max, her makeup makes her look like Joker, and if she wants to go far in life… she'll have to make a living off of being on her knees on all the time. You on the other hand are naturally gorgeous, and will actually go far in life because you are smart. And Zach totally likes you, because the way he was looking at you wasn't a "I wanna bang that girl" look, it was a "I like this girl, I want to hang out with her more" look. And as the boy expert, my decision, is final."  
"Whatever." I mutter.  
"Anyways, as boy expert, I'm also deciding that once we get to Cammie's house, we're playing truth or dare. No! No buts. Suck it up Lizzie. You too Cammie."

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Once we got back home, we got some food, and sat in my living.

I was hoping Macey and Bex would forget about truth or dare…but today wasn't my lucky day.  
"So boys," Macey starts, "While driving back home, us girls decided that we'd play truth or dare."  
"She means Bex and her decided…" Liz muttered.  
We sat in a circle, and Bex started.  
Bex turned to Nick and grinned.

"Truth or dare?" she asked him,

"Truth." He replied, leaning back on his hands and waiting for her to say something.  
"Do you _really_ like Macey?" she asked him.

"No." he replied plainly. Macey looked hurt, but she tried to hide it. _That ass! _Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas (she was like a little sister to them), and I had a murderous expression on our faces.

"I don't like her at all. I love her. I love her more than my life and anyone else's on the world." He said, wrapping his arms around Macey's waist and pulling her to him. All us girls awwwed. The boys rolled their eyes.

"Jonas, truth or dare?" Nick asked.  
"Ahem. Jonas, truth or dare?"

"Uhhh. Dare..?"

" I dare you to go in the closet with Liz for fifteen minutes."

"Liz?"

"Well… okay then" she said and they both went in the closet barley even touching.

"Those two… I bet they're going to get really naughty in there-"

"Bex!"

"It's always the quiet ones." Macey pointed out for us.

"Well Bex-" Grant started, but I just reached over Bex and punched him in the arm.

"Don't finish that. She's my best friend and you're my brother… don't want to know." I shuddered.

We talked for some time, then Nick yelled for Jonas and Liz to come out. Once again they were barely touching, but Liz's lip gloss was slightly smudged, and she was bright red. Macey winked at her, and Liz glared back.  
"Cammie, truth or dare?" Jonas asked, he looked like he wanted revenge. Crap.

"Uhh…dare?" I say, but it's more of a question.

"Great. I dare you to…" Jonas thinks, then looks at Liz, who whispers something in his ear. Then they both grin, evilly. I'm screwed.  
"Cam. I dare you to kiss Zach. For 15 seconds." Jonas smirks. Liz grins…and I thought I could trust her…  
Macey laughs. Bex winks at me. And Grant's pissed.  
Zach smirks. Does he always do that? I quickly lean over, and kiss him. He was a good kisser…No! Cammie! Snap out of it!

"Okay Lizzie, Truth or Dare?"I ask Liz. I'm getting my revenge…

"Uhh Truth"

"Do you like Jonas?"

"Y-y-yes" Liz stammered.

After she said yes Jonas turned bright red. Will they get together already? Please?

"Truth or dare." Lizzie asks me. Again?

"Truth." I reply, automatically. Not kissing Zach again.

"When was your first real kiss? And who?" She asked me. She knew the answer. She just wanted me to say it…once again: She's evil.

"Seventh grade. Michael Rivers." I answer, everyone laughs. Michael Rivers was the most annoying kid in our grade. And in my defense, he kissed me, I didn't kiss him.

"Truth or dare, Zach." I say, trying to change the topic.

"Dare. I'm not scared of you." Zach smirks. Everyone else raises their eyebrows. I can give mean dares if I want. But I'm feeling kinda nice, so…

"I dare you too..." I think for a couple seconds, "Go sing some Justin Bieber down the street." Everyone laughs.

Zach raises his eyebrows. Then walks out the door, we follow him.

"AND I WAS LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, OH. LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, NO. LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, OH. I THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE, MINE  
BABY, BABY, BABY, OH. LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, NO. LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, OH. I THOUGHT YOU'D ALWAYS BE MINE, MINE!" Zach screamed. We all laughed as he yelled down the street.

Zach walked back in, and we sat in our circle.

"Guys, it's 11. Are we staying here tonight?" Jonas asks.  
"The girls are staying. You guys can if you want," I say.  
Grant looks at Zach, "You too."  
"Uh, sure," Zach says, "I'll just go grab my stuff."  
He gets up, and starts walking out the door, "Wait!" I say, "You left your car keys!"  
"Don't need them," Zach smirks (again?), "I live next door." Then he walks out the door. The house next door had been on sale for months, when they finally sold in the old owner had told me that a family had bought the house, "and there was a young gentleman, my age was moving in, and he seemed quite nice." So I guess she was talking Zach… Well this is gonna be fun. Jonas follows Zach, and Nick goes through my backyard. Jonas lives in the house in front of me, and Nick lived in the house behind me, he always jumps the fence. Grant goes to his room.  
As soon as the boys are out of earshot, my "friends" surround me.  
"So you kissed Zach," Macey states, "How did it feel?"  
"Like a kiss." I reply.  
"C'mon. You must have felt something!" Bex yells.  
"It felt like a kiss." I repeat.  
"Okay, be that way. Then answer this. Was he a good kisser?" Macey asks.  
YES! "Uhh…he wasn't bad." I say, trying to find a way around the question.  
"But was he GOOD?" Bex yells. Again. Then glares at me.  
"…yes," I say in a small voice.  
"What was that Cams?" Macey asks.  
"I said yes! He was a good kisser!" I yell.  
"Whoaa! No need to get worked up Cam." Macey smirks.  
I hate my friends.

**Review Please!  
And I just realized I forgot a disclaimer so: I don't own Gallagher Girls, or any of the characters. Just the ideas.**


	5. Chapter 5

My parents left us a note saying they had a big case, so they weren't going to be home till tomorrow. So we had the house to ourselves. After the boys came back, we watched a few movies. The boys picked one, some random action movie. Go figure. And us girls picked a chick flick, Dear John. We cried, and they boys were stuck making sure there were enough tissues and chocolate. Payback!  
We decided to go to sleep around 3, but I couldn't sleep. So I got off the couch (all us girls got the couch), and limped to the question as quietly as I could. It takes me 15 minutes to get to the kitchen. Our house has 3 floors. Then the next floor has the living room, study room, and family room. Floor after that has the guest room, the TV room, and Grant's room, and the kitchen. Go figure. Then lastly, the last floor has my room, my parent's room, and my studio. (Which is where all my dance, and music equipment is. Nobody except my family, Bex, Mace, and Liz knows that I sing.) Anyways, I had to go up a BIG flight of stairs, which took forever.

I opened the pantry and took out some cookies. And sat down debating on whether I should eat them or not.  
That's when I heard a footsteps. I froze. I picked a up a spatula that was sitting nearby, and aimed it for the entrance, so I could throw it at the attacker.  
The footsteps were getting closer and closer. My attacker flips the light on, and I whisper-scream, with my spatula in the air.  
"Really Cammie? A spatula?," Zach laughs, "Is that all there was in the kitchen?"  
"Shut up. You scared the shit out of me." I glare at him. He keeps laughing. Ass.  
He stops after a couple minutes. "Why are you up?" I ask.  
"Somebody woke me up. She can't walk quietly. You?" He replies.  
"Crap. Sorry. And I couldn't sleep."  
"It's fine."  
"So…" I say.  
"So…" He repeats, "You swim right?"  
"Yeah. I do." I reply.  
"Cool, since when?"  
"Um…I started competitive swimming when I was in 6th grade."  
"Your goal to be captain next year, senior year?" He asks.  
"I'm already captain. I was last year to. So my goal is to stay captain." I say.  
"Nice. You must be really good."  
"I guess. I'm not the best, but I'm pretty good." I say, "How long have you been playing football?"  
"Since I could walk. My dad used to take me out to the backyard, and we'd play." Zach replies, "He'd let me win up until 6th or 7th grade, then he'd actually try." I laugh.  
"So do you like it here in Roseville?" I ask.  
"Yeah. It's nice," Zach says, "It's a little different, but its nice."  
"Where did you live before this?" I ask.  
"Boston."  
"Cool."  
"Not really, I lived in a suburb. There was nothing there. Unlike here." Zach says.  
"Yeah. There is a lot here." I say.  
"Is the indoor water park still open?" Zach asks.  
"Which one?" I ask.  
"There's more than one?"  
"Yeah. There's 3."  
"Oh. Well their logos a frog."  
"That's Wild Wild Rapids. Its open all year." I say. **(A.N. I completely made that up. And I'm going to make Roseville a little more big city-ish, compared to the books.)  
**"We should go sometime." Zach says.  
"Macey wanted to go, and she invited the guys. You could come too." I offer.  
"Sure."  
I eat a cookie, and offer him some. He takes one. We sit in silence for a few minutes. Then Zach smirks and looks at me.  
"What?," I ask, "Do I have cookie crumbs on my face or something?"  
"No."  
"Then what?"  
"Well. Macey told me that you enjoyed our kiss during truth or dare." Zach says, smirking. I'm gonna kill Macey.  
"Uh…" I don't know what to say.  
"It's okay. Nobody can resist me. I'm just that Goode." Zach says.  
"You're a conceited ass." I state.  
"So you're not denying it." Zach smirks. Again.  
"Well you're not a bad kisser. But I don't think I "enjoyed" it." I say.  
"Don't worry, you'll fall for me in a couple weeks." Zach says. And guess what? He's smirking.  
"Once again: Conceited ass." I say.  
"Oh c'mon. You know you want this." Zach says, pointing at her body.  
So he may be super hot, and his shirt might be hugging his muscles in all the right places, and his eyes might be this gorgeous emerald, but that doesn't mean anything. Nada.  
"No thanks. I'll pass." I say.  
"One day, you'll be begging for me Cammie. One day." Zach says.  
"Ass."  
"That's rude."  
"It's true. And the truth hurts."  
"It's not true."  
"Yes it is."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
Cue stare down. I poke his stomach. He blinks.  
"Ha! I win!" I say.  
"You cheated!" Zach says.  
"You're just a sore loser." I state.  
"You cheated!" He repeats.  
"Suck it up, sucker." I say. He just glares at me.  
"I'm tired. I'm gonna go back downstairs." I say. He keeps glaring at me. Whatever.  
I get of the stool and start walking. After a couple minutes, I've made it 3 feet from where I started. I groan. Zach laughs. He's probably smirking too.  
"Ass." I mutter.  
"That's not nice Cammie." Zach says.  
"Well you're not either." I retort.  
"How long did it take you to walk here?" Zach asks.  
"10 minutes. The stairs took some time." I lie.  
Zach raises his eyebrows and laughs. Then smirks. Then he starts walking towards me, and picks me up.  
"Hey! Put me down!" I yell, well more of a muted yell. I start punching his back. It doesn't make a difference.  
"Calm down Cammie. This is faster than you walking at the speed of a snail." Zach says.  
"Fine. But you're still an ass." I pout. Zach laughs.  
3 minutes later, and we were in the living room.  
"See? Much faster." Zach whispers.  
"Ass." I reply. Zach rolls his eyes.  
"Good night Cammie." Zach says.  
"Night."

**I finally remembered to this:  
Thank you for all the reviews! This is my first story, so it means so much to me!**

And I don't own Gallagher Girls. This is a disclaimer for the rest of the story.

Read and Review! Thanks(:  
-BlooberriXX


	6. Chapter 6

A couple weeks passed and Zach became a part of our "group". Macey still wanted us to go out with each other, but I said I didn't want to, and I was 100% sure that Zach felt the same way.  
Macey still wanted to the water park (probably because she was gonna buy a new swim suit, and Nick also wanted to go), so she asked us if we wanted to go. Well, more like stated we were going.  
"So I've decided that we don't have school on Monday or Tuesday, me, Bex, Lizzie, and Cams are gonna go shopping tomorrow, then have a spa day on Sunday-no arguments Cam—then on Monday we go to Wild Wild Rapids, then have a sleepover at the twins, since their parents are going away on a business trip." Macey looks at all of us, "We clear?" We all nod.

I wake up Saturday morning to a bunch of yelling and shouting.

"Go! Go! Go!" Macey shouts, "It's 8, the mall opens in a hour! Hurry up!"  
"Well good morning to you too…" I mutter.  
"HURRY UP!" She yells, "And wash your hair!"  
I groan and trudge to my bathroom. After I take my shower, and whatever else (I did wash my hair…), I come out and see clothes on my bed. Macey picked out my outfit.  
Jeans, a dark red top, and a grey cardigan. It's comfy, so I'm fine with it. I can wear uggs with them.  
After I put my clothes on, Macey starts working on my makeup, and Bex and Liz start putting my hair up in a messy bun, with a braid running across the side.  
…When did they get here?  
20 minutes later they were done with the torture. I grab a pop tart from the kitchen, and run to Macey's car. Then, Macey turns the car on, and speeds to the mall.

When we reach the mall, Macey immediately drags us to stores that sell swim suites (what did I tell you?).  
Liz finds hers first. It was a light blue bikini. The top had ruffles, and the bottom was plain.  
Then Macey found hers. It was a black string bikini, there was a gold metal circle in the front, connecting the two sides of the top. The bottom was plain.  
Bex gets a navy blue bandeau with colorful floral print. The bottom had really small ruffles on the top.  
Then lastly me. Macey forced me into getting a bright red halter, which had a small know in the center. The bottom was plain, except the sides were tied together.  
It was super flashy and I wanted the lilac one, but there's no arguing with Macey when in comes to fashion. So I buy it.  
"Alright girls! We need covers. Everybody is going to get a cover up that is the same color as their bikini, or the main color in it. We're all gonna get the same style. Like this." Macey picksup a sheer cover up. It had straps that were in braids, and probably came down around our mid thighs. We all like it, so we buy it.  
We're all super hungry since it's a little after 1, so we go down to the food court.

"So we bought the swim suits, we can wear sweats and whatever to the park, since it'll be cold outside, but we can change into shorts and a t-shirt, or our cover-ups when we're inside the park. It's indoor, so it won't be cold. And I have our appointments for tomorrow booked. We're all gonna get a massage, then mani's and pedi's. Anything else?" Macey asks. We all shake our heads. We go home after another few hours (and 7 more bags of clothes).

Read and Review! Thanks(:  
-BlooberriXX


	7. Chapter 7

**FIRST OF ALL, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. THEY MADE MY DAY, SO THANK YOU 3 ILY.  
And I don't own Falling For You. Colbie Caillat does.  
Now…the story(:**

"What design would you like Miss?" The lady asks me. I look at the poster in front of me, and point at the one where my ring finger would have a cheetah print design, and the rest of my nails would be a bright metallic red, which matched my swim suit. Macey approved it. So I get that on my nails, and decide to get the cheetah print on all my toe nails. Bex got red and white stripes on all her nails, except her ring finger which was navy blue with gold anchor. Macey decides to get a French manicure, and Liz chooses a light blue base coat, and silver stripes, with a rhinestone on the bottom corner.  
Their toe nails are the same as the finger nails, except for Bex, hers are just red and white stripes.  
While the ladies were doing our nails, Macey decides to bring up the dreaded topic of Zach.  
"So Cammie," Macey starts, "Tomorrow, you get to see Zach shirtless. Excited?" Bex and Liz start laughing. I give them the Morgan glare. They shut up.  
"No Macey, I am not. Because I do not like Zach. Never have. Never will." I reply.  
"Well, when he sees you in your bikini, he's gonna LOVE you. And since he looks like he's really in shape, when he takes his shirt of, you gonna fall in love with him." Bex says.  
"No." I say.  
We spend the next hour or so arguing over whether me and Zach were gonna end up getting together. We weren't getting anywhere with the argument, until Lizzie, who had been quiet the entire time, lost it.  
"GUYS! Neither of you are gonna back down from your side of the argument, so you might as well shut up. Bex, Mace, I know they would make an adorable couple, but telling her that is not gonna get you anywhere, so stop trying. Cammie, you think Zach is hot, at least kinda hot, don't deny it. And you've said he's kinda sweet before, maybe it's possible you're starting to like him. Also, we're creating a scene, half the people here are staring at you. Now, our nails have dried, we still have to go back to our houses and grab our stuff before we go back to Cam's for the night. SO we're all gonna stop arguing, get our stuff, get into the car, pick up our night stuff, and everything we need for tomorrow, then go back to Cam's. There we can discuss Cam's denial issues. With _only _Grant occasionally listening in, trying to hear what Bex has to say about him. Okay?" We all nod. Liz is scary when she blows up, because well…it almost never happens, so when it does you better listen to her.  
We grab our bags, Macey pays for us (spa days are always on her, sometimes we pay ourselves…), and then we leave.  
45 minutes later we're at my house yelling at Grant to leave us alone. He leaves after Bex threatens to never kiss him again. Bex sits on my beans bags, Liz on my swirly chair, Macey on my bed, and I'm sprawled on my rug. Macey picks something up from my desks, and starts reading it. I can't tell what it is, but I have a pretty good idea.  
"New song, Cam?" Macey says, "I haven't seen this one before."  
"Yeah, wrote it a couple days ago. Why?" I ask. I wrote songs, played guitar, and yes, I could sing. Only Grant, Bex, Macey and Liz knew. Nick, Jonas, and obviously Zach had no clue, I always hid my guitar in the back of my closet (I had a giant closet, anybody who was friends with Macey would), and the boys rarely went in my room, so it was easy to hide it. Same with the song book. Except I brought it to school sometimes, if I was completely obsessed with the song I was writing, then I hid it in between my binders.  
"Well…this song seems very…how should I put it? Interesting." Macey says. Bex raises her eyebrows.  
"Lemme see." Bex demands. She quickly reads it then grins, Liz follows, and also smiles.  
"Okay, this is really obvious Cam." Liz says.  
"What?" I ask, confused.  
"Sing it." Macey demands.  
"Fine." I go grab my guitar, and then sit down.

_I don't know but...  
I think I maybe  
fallin' for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
keep this to myself_

Waiting 'til I..  
know you better  
I am trying..  
Not to tell you..  
But I want to..

I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding..  
what I'm feeling..  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life  
and now i found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm falling for you...  
I'm falling for you...

As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
and we start to dance

All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's just  
you and me

I'm trying.  
Not to tell you.  
But I want to.

I'm scared of what you'll say  
So I'm hiding  
what I'm feeling...  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my. time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

Ooh, I just can't take it  
My heart is racing  
Emotions keep spinning out...

I've been spending all my time  
just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life  
and now I found ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

I think I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking about it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it  
I think I'm fallin' for you...  
I'm fallin' for you...

Ooohhh  
Ooh no no  
Oooooohhhhh

Oooh, I'm falling for ya

All three of my friends start squealing. I raise my eyebrows.  
"Don't you get it Cammie?" Bex asks. I shake my head.  
"The song is totally about Zach!" Macey yells. Lizzie starts nodding her head enthusiastically.  
I shake my head, "You guys are crazy."  
"No! I'm gonna go through your lines. So 'maybe I should keep this to myself, wait until I know you better.' You don't know if Zach likes you back—which he does by the way—so maybe you shouldn't tell him. He just moved here, so you might want to get to know him a little more. You're scared of what he'd say if he knew. And you're unsure of how you feel for him, so you think you're falling for him. But you feel butterflies, and 'emotions racing' when he's around, so then you came to the conclusion that you like him. So now you 'just can't hide it', you're falling him!" Macey explains.  
"As…oddly believable as your explanation is, it isn't true." I say, but even I didn't believe myself. Maybe that song was for Zach…?  
My friends just shake their heads.  
"Tomorrow Cammie. We'll prove it tomorrow." Macey says with and evil smile. I'm now scared.

**Review please? (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.  
(:**

Getting ready for the water park was pretty…let's go with challenging.  
"Cammie! Where is my bikini top?!"  
"I don't know! Where's mine! You stole it yesterday!"  
"Actually I did, AND I CAN'T FIND MY SUNGLASSES."  
"They're on your head Bex, Mace your top's in the side pocket of you bag. Cammie, Mace put your top under your cover up. Now, who took my sunscreen?!"  
"You're holding it Liz."  
"…Oh."  
"GRANT WHERE DID YOU PUT MY FLIP FLOPS?!"  
"WHAT?"  
"WHERE DID YOU PUT MY FLIP FLOPS YOU IDIOT."  
"I DON'T KNOW."  
"GRANTTTTTTT."  
"Okay, chill. I'll look for them."  
"You want me to chill?! I'm gonn-"  
"Cammie, don't shoot Grant. Yet. And get your ass back here! Me and Macey haven't finished your make up."  
"We're going to a water park Bex. How much make up do I need?"  
So currently Grant's looking for my flip flops, Liz is making sure we have everything, Mace and Bex are doing my makeup, and Nick, Zach, and Jonas are sitting on the couch eating chips. Classic.

30 minutes later (after Grant found my flip flops behind the washing machine, I swear to god, he throws all my shoes there…. We took extra 10 minutes cause us we all decided to wear our swimsuits underneath our clothes, however I forgot to pick a shirt, so Macey took 10 minutes picking one out), we're ready to go, the girl's in my car, and the boy's in Grant's.  
The park's not that far, so we're here in 15 minutes. We run inside once we grab our things (it _is _freezing cold), then Macey and Bex start explaining their plan of wowing the guys with our swimsuits to me a Liz. I tune them out.  
"And that's how Zach will fall for you hot body. Got it?"  
"Yeah…" Not really.  
"You weren't listening were you?" Bex raises her eyebrows.  
"Not a word." Liz starts laughing while Bex and Macey shake their heads.

The boys walk over to where we we're standing. They had all taken their shirts of. Yes, even Zach. And he might, just might, have a 6 pack.

Bex nudges me then winks. Macey gives me a sly smile. Lizzie just blushes, she's too busy staring a Jonas. He doesn't have a 6 pack, but he's getting there. He's got the whole hot nerd thing going.

"So you girls ready to get into the water?" Grant asks.  
"Considering we're still wearing our shorts and shirts? No." I respond.  
"Well then hurry up!" Grant yells.  
"I'll take some extra time, just for you, my dearest brother." He glares at me.  
Everybody rolls their eyes. Macey and Bex take of their shirts and shorts, and Nick and Grant are staring. Boys. Liz takes her stuff of and Jonas blushes and looks away. Liz starts blushing too. Now everybody is staring at me. Well then.  
I take my clothes of, however my shirt gets stuck, so it took a little longer then I would have liked. Macey and Bex wink at me. And Macey mouths, "Tease much?" I hate her.

We make our way to the water slides, and Macey suggest we go on the partner slide. The guys grabbed four double tubes and we started climbing up the stairs.

"So I'm going with Nick, Bex with Grant, and Jonas with Liz. Which leaves Zach and Cammie together." Macey says. She did this on purpose. I hate her.

We eventually reach the top. Macey and Nick go first. I can hear Macey screaming a bit. Bex and Grant are next. I don't hear much screaming except for a "Grant! You idiot!". No surprise there. Lizzie and Jonas go. Liz grabs Jonas's hand (probably cutting of his circulation), and I can hear her screaming the entire way down. Then it's me and Zach's turn.

I sit in front, while Zach sits behind me. The guy working at the slide pushes us in, and I scream. The water is cold. Like freezing your ass of in Antarctica type of cold. And the 50 waterfalls in the slide were so not helping. Zach on the other hand is perfectly fine. So as soon as we get to the bottom of the slide, Zach decides to flip us over. This leads to me screaming, again, and Zach smirking then laughing. And then the rest of the group joining in. I glare at Zach push him underwater, and get out of the pool. Then I wait for him at the edge of the big pool, and push him in when he tries to walk past me. Zach comes back from underwater, and I can tell he's planning on dragging me in. So I run.

**Review please? (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. THEY MADE MY DAY. **

Turns out running in a water park is the best idea. Because after about 30 seconds of running, I'm flying. Lucky for me, I fly into someone's arms. Someone who's pretty muscular.

"Cammie?" I look up.

"Kyle. Hi." Kyle was in my grade. He was hot, but not a hot as Za- CAMMIE.

"Hey, what sent you flying into my arms?" Kyle gives me a smile. Another thing about him was that he's a flirt. But he's pretty sweet too.

"I was running away from someone. And running in a water park…well." We both laugh.

"Cam! There you are! Oh Kyle, hey!" I see Bex, and everybody else walking towards us.

"Hey Bex. Hey Guys." Kyle does the weird head nod thing. A chorus of hi's and hello's follow. Except for Zach, who just nods and glares at Kyle. Grant then clears his throat. Kyle is still holding me, we both realize this, I blush, and he let's go of me.

"So, you here with your friends?" I ask Kyle.

"Was. They left a few minutes ago. Actually, I was just getting leave." Kyle says.

"You could hang with us if you want." Nick says.

"You sure about that?" We all nod our heads, except for -guess who- Zach. Who kinda nods his head, but is still glaring. The heck?

We spend the rest of the day on the water slides, and pretty soon it's time for us to leave.

We all pile into our cars after saying bye to Kyle.

After we get back to my house we all take showers (we have a huge house, so we have 5 bathrooms…), and change into our PJ's.

"Truth or Dare time!"

I groan, "Really Mace?"

"What?" Macey puts on an innocent face, but I know better.

"Do we have to play truth or dare EVERYTIME we have a sleepover?"

"Yes. It's like a law." This time Bex responds. I glare at her; she just shrugs and sits next to Grant. Jonas finally grew some balls and asked Lizzie out when we were at the park, so they're cuddling, Macey is on Nick's lap, and I'm on the sofa, with my head in Zach's lap.

"…Fine."

"Okay, so Cams since you don't want to play you go first!" Macey grins, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay…what do you think of Kyle?" Macey smiles. An evil smile.

"He's hot. And kinda sweet I guess." I say. Macey and Bex look at Zach, and then grin….okay? And I feel Zach tense and see his hands forming fists. The fudge?

"Okay. Your turn." Bex says.

"Granty-poo." I say in a sing-song voice, Grant glares at me, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Big mistake.

"Go get my laptop; I get to show Bex the video."

Grant tries to play dumb, "…Which video?"

I glare at him, "The one where me, Bex and Mace put makeup on you. Now go."

"I hate you."

"No, you love me." Grant stomps up the stairs and comes down a few minutes later with my laptop. I quickly start it up, log on, and play a video.

_Grant's sleeping. Macey, Lizzie, and I walk into his room. Liz is taking the video, while me a Mace are applying makeup. Bex walk in a couple seconds later with a florescent pink wig and starts helping me and Macey. A few minutes later, Grant look like Drag Queen, and starts mumbling Bex's name. _

We all start laughing while Grant glares at Mace, Liz, Bex and I.

After a few more rounds truth or dare the girls drag me into the kitchen.

"So." Macey looks at me.

"So…" I repeat.

"You and Zach." Bex says.

"What about me and him?" I ask. Not this again…

"How do you feel about him?" Macey asks.

"Well, we're really close. I guess he's like my guy best friend." It was true, in the short while Zach had been here, we had grown really close.

"Guy best friend? Nothing more?" Macey asks.

"No. Nothing more. Besides he flirts with so many girls. Like every day I see him with a new girl." This was also true, Zach was _very _good looking. He had the entire single female population dying to talk to him. Which he didn't mind. In fact he usually was the one who started the conversations.

"Nothing more?" Bex asks.

"No Bex. Nothing more. Besides…Kyle's kinda cute. And he just texted me a few minutes ago. There's a party at the apartment complex next weekend, you guys wanna go?" I look at the girl, trying to change the topic.

"Seems like fun," Macey says, Bex and Liz nod, "We'll ask the boys, but tell him yes for now. And stop trying to change the topic."

"Okay, and I have no idea what you're talking about." I say.

Liz raises her eyebrows, "Really?"

"Fine. So I might think Zach's kinda cute…no biggie." I say.

"No you are completely in love with him. And soon as you two start going out, we're taking a trip to Victoria's Secret." Macey says.

"Okay, first of all never gonna happen. Second, never EVER going to happen." I half yell.

"Whatever you say, sweetie. The boys are waiting. Let's go." Macey winks at me, and then turns around.

The rest of the sleepover was pretty uneventful, we were tired from the water park. We watched a bunch of scary movies, and I may have spent half the time in Zach's lap.

**Review please? (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.**

"Cammie!" I turn around to see Bex running down the hallway, towards me.

"Hey, what's up?" I see Macey and Liz running behind her too.

"Well I was ta-"

"Cammie!" I turn around to see Grant, Zach, Nick and Jonas.

"Granty-poo!"

Nick just shakes his head, "Hey girls."

"Hey." I say, "Anyways, Bex you were saying?"

"Later." Bex says, "Not now."

I shrug, "Kay."

"Cammie!" Why is everybody yelling my name?!

"Josh, hey." Josh?

"Hey…um, I was wondering if you were going to the pool party this weekend?" Josh asks, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh, yeah. I am, actua-" I get cut off by Zach.

"She's going with me." Zach wraps his arm around my waist. Since when am I going with Zach?

"Right. Go figure. Anyways, see you around Cam." Josh waves then walks away.

"Since when am I going with you?" I turn around and look at Zach.

"Since your ex was gonna ask you to go with him." Zach smirks. He had a point…

"Whatever."

"Cammie!" Again?! Seriously?!

"Andrew. Hi, what's up?" Andrew was…well. Hot. And he was really nice.

"I was wondering you wanted to the pool party with me?"

Two people back to back…okay?

"Actually, she's going with me. Sorry bro." Zach said coolly.

"Oh. Should've known. I'll see you guys later." Andrew walked away.

"Zach!" I turn around, angry.

"What?" Zach asks me innocently.

"Andrew's a nice guy. What's wrong with him?" I ask.

"I just don't like him." Zach mumbles.

"Why? He's really nice. I have hardly been talking to guys for the past month or so, because of you." I glare at him, "I already have Grant for scaring away guys, I don't need you too."

"I'm your best friend. I'm supposed to be protective of you princess." Zach smirks. Zach started calling me princess after we watched a bunch of Disney movies. It started with the movies, and then the girls decided they had to give me make over, and I ended up wearing a tiara. So now he calls me princess.

"I don't like you." I glare at Zach.

"Nope, you love me." With that the boys walk away.

"…I hate him. Anyways Bex, what were you saying before…well everything that just happened?" I look at Bex.

"Well I was talking to Anna Fetterman, who Heard from DeeDee, who heard from Tina Walters, who heard from Mitch - the one in our english class – who heard from Jenny Horne that Kyle likes you, but is backing off because you belong to Zach." Bex says, in one breath.

"I…belong to…Zach?" I ask, slowly. Confused.

"Yeah, well kinda. The entire grade knows you two are meant to be. Everybody knows." Macey says.

"Um…I'm not too sure about that." I say, "Zach doesn't really like me."

"Or course he does." Bex says.

"Prove it." I say.

Macey grabs a random girl in the hall. Sarah Harding. She's in my English class.

"Hey Sarah, sorry for grabbing you like that." Macey apologizes.

"No problem, what's up?" Sarah looks at us.

"Fill in the blank," Macey says, "Zach Goode loves blank."

"Easy. Cammie Morgan." Sarah says looking at me.

"And Cammie loves?" Bex says.

"Zach Goode." Sarah replies. What the heck?

"Thanks Sarah." Macey says. Sarah nods her head and leaves.

"See?" Bex says.

"That doesn't prove anything." I mumble.

"Sure _princess_." Bex smirks.

**Review please? (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.**

We were at the pool party. The girls and me had just gotten of the dance floor, and were sitting down at the tables.

The place was huge; there was an outdoor pool, indoor pool and Jacuzzi, and a big lounge with a bunch of sofas. Macey, Bex, and Lizzie had been making out with their boyfriends half the time. I tried talking to guys, but somehow Zach always seemed to appear and somehow drag me away.

Macey kept saying it was due to the fact that Zach liked me, but he had stated that we were best friends, multiple times.

"Thirsty, princess?" Zach asks me. I turn around and smack into Zack. Well more like his 6 pack…Can't he put on a shirt? I mean, I know this is a pool party, but I can't think when he's freaking shirtless. Or when his eyes are loo- SNAP OUT OF IT CAMMIE.

"Yeah." I say, my cheeks are probably the color of a fire truck right now.

"I'll get you a sprite. Be right back." Zach smirks, and turns and walks to where I think the drinks are. I keep looking at his retreating figure, until I hear someone say my name.

"Cam?" I turn around. It's Liz.

"Hey Lizzie." I smile.

"I know you're going to hate me for this but…are you sure you don't like Zach?" I look at Liz.

"I think so." I say.

"Cammie…you wrote falling for you right after you met Zach. He's the only one that can call you princess and not get punched. You're smiling every time he's around. You just seem completely happy with him. Are you sure?" Liz looks me. Damn Liz and her super smart brain.

I think about what Liz said…and she was right. Maybe I do like Zach.

"I don't know Lizzie." I say, "I just don't know."

"Think Cam…" So I think. And she's right. I am _always_ happy when Zach's around. He knows everything about me. And I can be myself with him.

"…Wow. I never thought I'd say this. But you guys are right. I do like him." I say, giving Liz a small smile.

"Knew it." I turn around and see Bex and Macey standing there. I groan.

"Great." I mutter.

"I knew it." Bex was it a sing song voice.

"Well it doesn't matter. Cause he doesn't like me." I say.

Bex is about to respond, but Zach comes back with my drink.

"Here you go, princess."

"Thanks."

"Where are Grant, Nick, and Jonas?" Zach asks.

"Right here." I turn around and Jonas is standing there, with Nick, and my idiot brother.

"By the way Cam, we heard everything you said." Nick says.

"Everything?" Everything…? As in Zach.

"Everything." Grant says. Oh god…

"What?" Zach asks.

"Uh nothing…they just heard me say Kyle Moon was really hot." I try.

"Oh." Anger flashes through Zach's face, mixed with something else. But I can't tell what it is, it's gone quickly.

"Kyle Moon?" Nick asks, "Really Cam?"

"What? He's cute and uh…sweet?" I say. But it comes out more like a question.

Everybody except Zach laughs, who just looks confused. I give them the Morgan glare. Everybody except Grant shuts up.

"Grant?" I say.

"Yes Cam?"

"I have every piece of blackmail there is on you. Shut. Up." That shuts him up.

**Review please? (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm super excited about this chapter. Like I'm practically jumping in my chair right nowww(:**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS.**

"Cammie, Kyle's here!" Bex says.

I turn around, and he's standing a couple feet away. He waves at me, and I wave back.

"Excuse me girls, but I'm gonna go talk to Kyle." I say. I turn around and make my way to where Kyle was standing.

"Hey Cam."

"Hi, what's up?"

"The sky." Kyle says, smiling.

"Haha. You're so funny."

"I try."

"Well, try harder."

"For you? Anything." Kyle says, then bows.

I laugh, "My prince charming."

"I'm not too sure about that." Kyle says looking over my head.

"What?"

"Goode doesn't seem to like the fact that we're talking, in fact he's walking this way right now."

I groan, and feel an arm slip around my waist.

"Mind if I borrow her for a few minutes Moon?" Really Zach? Again?

"Nope, she's all yours."

With that Zach drags me into the indoor pool area.

"What was that?!" I snap.

"What was what?" Zach asks, putting on an innocent face.

"You know exactly what. Why can't I talk to any guy besides Grant, Nick or Jonas without you pulling me away?!" I ask, frustrated.

"I just don't like Kyle."

"More like most of the male population. It's like you don't want me to talk to guys. Like I can't have a social life outside of you , Jonas, Nick and Grant when it comes to boys."

"That's not true…"

"Yes it is! And you know that. It's like you hate me!" I scream.

The next thing I know I'm pushed up against a wall and Zach's face is inches away from mine.

"Don't EVER say that. Okay? I could never, ever hate you. In fact it's the exact opposite. You want to know the real reason I keep pulling you away from guys? I can't stand seeing you with a guy who isn't me. I hate it." I look at Zach and then suddenly he presses his lips to my mine. As soon as his lips touched mine my body lit up. I could feel sparks flying everywhere, all that cliché movie stuff. My pulse pounded in my veins and I began to feel lightheaded. Zach pullsme impossibly close to him, and my hands find their way around his neck, and I started playing with his hair. Zach let out a low groan and kissed me with even more passion than before. Eventually though we both had to come up form air but that didn't stop Zach as he worked his way down my neck and back up to her lips before resting his forehead against mine.

"I…Zach…what?" I say completely confused.

"I was jealous of all those guys. I hated how you gave them so much attention. I hated how they had a chance to be with you and I didn't. And it made me angry, so I'd pull you away from them. Because I wanted you to myself. I wanted you to be mine. Because I love you."

He loves me? Zachary Goode, the idiot who flipped my life upside down loves me. No. Why would he? I'm just Cammie.

"Cammie? Cam? Princess?" I just lean into Zach and burry my face in his neck. Zach tightens his grip on my waist.

"You love me?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you're an amazing person. You're kind to people, even if they've been nothing but mean to you. You always help people no matter what. You don't dress up like a hooker to get guys attention, you're really smart, and you're an amazing friend. And you're absolutely beautiful, which is an amazing bonus."

"Are you sure? You sure you don't want Tina or someone like her?"

"No Cammie. I want you. Not Tina. You."

I lift my head up, and look at Zach, "Okay."

"One last thing." Zach walk over to his bag, pulls a small box out, then comes back.

"Cammie, you're one of the most amazing girls I have met in my life, and I would be completely lost and heartbroken without. Will you go out with me?" Zach opens the box and there's a necklace inside. It a heart with a pretty blue stone in the center.

"No." Zach expression turns into pure shock and hurt.

"I'm kidding, yes!" I jump forward and give Zach a hug.

"You're such a brat." Zach laughs and then turns me around so he can put the necklace on.

He then flips the necklace around, and there's something engraved in the back: _"I love you Princess- Zach"_

"I love you too."

"Of course you do. I'm Zach Goode." I punch him, but before I can hit him, Zach grabs my hand and pulls me in for a hug.

We stand like that for couple minutes.

"Zach?"

"Yes, princess?"

"I'm cold, can we go in the Jacuzzi?"

Zach laughs, "Of course princess."

I step in and sit down, but then Zach pulls me into his lap.

Then Macey, Liz and Bex walk in. With Grant, Jonas, and Nick. Crap.

I slide of Zach's lap then get out of the Jacuzzi.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Cam." Lizzie says.

Zach comes and hugs me from behind. He's done that before, so no suspicion…so far. That's good.

Macey walk up to me then raises her eyebrows, "New necklace Cam?"

"Uh…yeah." Crap.

She looks at the necklace, and then flips it around, and her eyes widen when she sees the engraving. Shit.

She squeals, Bex and Liz widen their eyes figuring everything out. And me? I run.

I run into the girls locker room with three screaming girls behind me. I then run out through a door at the other end, keep running through a hallway, and find myself at the pool again. I've lost the girls, but I know they'll find me within a few minutes.

I look at Grant, Nick and Jonas and yell at them distract their girlfriends. They shake their heads and keep laughing.

I go to Nick first, "I will ruin your two month anniversary dinner surprise." Nick stops laughing and goes after Macey.

Jonas is next, "Jonas," I start sweetly, "I know your planning on asking Lizzie out this weekend, you're taking her to the cute little café downtown. SO YOU BETTER GO GET HER BEFORE I DECIDE TO RUIN YOUR DATE. THEN SOMEONE BE LOOSING THEIR DREAM GIRL." Jonas runs away.

Grant's last. "Grant. Remember the day you asked Bex out. How freaked out you were that morning…?" With that Grant takes off.

Zach walks up to me, "I'm gonna guess the girls wanted to interrogate you?"

"Not exactly."

"I WILL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED, AND I WILL SOMEHOW DRAG YOU INTO VICTORIA'S SECRET CAM." Curse Macey.

"Victoria's secret? I like the sound of that princess." I slap his arm and glare at him.

**Review please? (:**


End file.
